


Física y química

by Sukary



Series: Física, ¿sin química? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Humor, M/M, Physicist Draco Malfoy, Physics, Romance, Science, with chemistry?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: Draco tiene un plan. Harry cree tener otro diferente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Física, ¿sin química? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/308445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Física y química

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os acordáis de la serie 'Física, ¿sin química?' en la que Draco era un reputado físico y Harry un pobre auror con insomnio? Pues (mucho) tiempo después aquí está la entrega final, que cierra esta historia por fascículos. Mil gracias por la paciencia, os debo un millón de perdones por la tardanza, y espero que os guste de corazón <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Como bien sabéis, el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a WB Company. No tengo ánimo de lucro publicando este one-shot.

Draco introdujo con cuidado su túnica satén azul en el interior de su baúl y accionó los mecanismos de cierre con la varita. Se atusó el pelo, recolocando descuidadamente el tupé rubio hacia atrás y alisó los pliegues de su camisa gris. Ya estaba listo, se dijo, recuperando su abrigo del perchero de su vestidor, que sostuvo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo para poder invocar cómodamente el _Mobilicorpus_ que haría descender su equipaje hasta el vestíbulo principal de la mansión.

\- Corly, avisa a mi madre de que enseguida estaré esperándola en el salón de té.

El elfo que había estado ayudándole a empacar Desapareció tras una reverencia en una voluta de humo invisible, y Draco comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Se marchaba a Viena; al XIX Congreso Europeo de Física Mágica. La cita imprescindible para cualquier ducho en la materia a la que, irónicamente, nunca había podido asistir por falta de tiempo. Allí presentaría la investigación en la que se había sumergido durante sus últimos años de carrera: los viajes tempo-dimensionales en primera persona, donde quien retrocedía en el tiempo no era la época sino el propio individuo ejecutor del hechizo, el que aún se encontraba trabajando. Sus colegas decían que tenía en sus manos el secreto de la eterna juventud, y quizá era cierto.

Después dejaría Viena para dirigirse a Varsovia, Riga, Oslo y Estocolmo, donde concluiría su gira europea. Y si Harry Potter no le ponía remedio de alguna manera, finalmente regresaría a América. Porque Draco se había cansado de ser el único que tiraba de la cuerda. La mañana tras aquella sesión de sexo espectacular se encontró con las ojeras del auror, que bebían earl grey en la cocina. Dio con un joven inquieto, debatiéndose ante algo que definitivamente le carcomía. Pero Draco ya sabía lo que era porque, aunque su compañero parecía no darse cuenta, mirarle fijamente a los ojos era como cruzar las puertas hacia su inmensidad. Y él _había leído_ en ellos mientras le hacía el amor. Vio deseo, salvaje interés sexual, y algo más que iba más allá de lo físico y que parecía muy químico.

Él había mostrado sus cartas ya, se dijo, tirando del pomo de la puerta que custodiaba el salón de té. Ahora lo dejaba todo en manos de Newton y su acción-reacción[1].

*

\- Draco se ha ido. Acaba de coger el traslador a Viena. Pensaba que ibas a venir conmigo para despedirle.

Harry levantó su agotada mirada -sin caléndulas, llevaba días sin poder dormir bien- de su vaso de whiskey de fuego para mirar a Hermione entrar en el salón familiar de la Madriguera, quitándose la bufanda por el camino. Tenía el cabello más encrespado de lo habitual así que el auror ojeó ligeramente a través de las cortinas. Llovía a mares. Merlín, qué tiempo más desapacible.

\- Le mandé una lechuza hace un par de horas, deseándole que todo le fuera bien -confesó, rehuyendo la enfadada mirada de su amiga-. Molly te ha guardado parte del estofado, por cierto. Creo que aún siguen charlando en la cocina.

Pero la gryffindor no se acogió a su intento de cambio de tema:

\- ¿Tan acojonado estás que no te has atrevido ni a ir a verle en persona? Estoy segura de que él esperaba que lo hicieras…

Harry fulminó a su amiga y dejó el vaso a medio vaciar sobre la mesita del salón. -No estás siendo racional, Hermione -replicó, haciendo que esta arqueara una ceja-. Ya sabes que hemos congeniado en un sentido… más sexual. No es como si el reputado doctor fuese a cambiar sus planes por mí, y estos están _en América_. Y mi puesto como auror me limita al territorio inglés. ¿Esperas que sacrifique mi trabajo y me largue a Nueva York con él, si es que me quiere a su lado, por un par de polvos?

\- Me da la sensación de que estás basando tu decisión en lo que piensas que Malfoy siente porque tienes miedo al rechazo. Pero te gusta, tío; lo he visto hasta yo.

Harry se tensó al ver a Ron irrumpir repentinamente en el salón y sentarse a su lado, en otro butacón, con un botellín de cerveza en la mano. No pudo evitar mirar a Hermione. -Me contó algo, sí, porque me empezaba a descolocar ese repentino interés tuyo por la física -agregó el pelirrojo tras adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo-. Es curioso, nunca podría haber imaginado que quedarme en casa para ver una retransmisión de los Tornados iba a desencadenar todo esto… -reconoció, soltando una risita antes de darle un trago a su botellín-. Pero, oye, estoy dispuesto a aceptar a Malfoy si eso te sirve de consuelo. Hermione dice que ha cambiado y yo la creo.

\- Te lo agradezco, Ron, pero no es esa la cuestión… -suspiró el auror una vez digerido el susto-. Mirad, en el _hipotético_ caso de que quisiera a Malfoy, su vida _sigue estando en América_ y la mía aquí. No hay discusión ahí. Todavía no me gusta tanto como para dimitir.

\- Pero te gusta _un poco_ -sonrió Ron, pinchándole, mientras miraba a Hermione.

Una vez que Harry reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir, se cubrió la cara con las palmas de ambas manos mientras sus amigos reían.

*

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de su suite en el Steigenberger de Viena, a menos de 500 metros del palacio de congresos Hofburg, lugar donde aquella mañana daría su conferencia, le sorprendió encontrar a Marcus Erlander, ese auror joven y fornido del cuartel general británico, en compañía de Peter Holzer, homólogo del equipo de seguridad anfitrión y a quien había conocido desde su llegada allí, hará apenas dos días.

\- Doctor Malfoy, buenos días -saludó Holzer en perfecto inglés-. Junto a mí está Marcus Erlander, de Inglaterra, tal vez le conozca. Es el auror que le acompañará hasta Hofburg. ¿Todo listo para partir?

\- ¿El Ministerio austriaco ha considerado oportuno reforzar la seguridad con colaboración europea? -preguntó mientras asentía y recogía el maletín de cuero oscuro que había dejado sobre la mesa.

\- El simposio coincide con la semifinal Austria-Polonia de quidditch y nos hemos visto notablemente reducidos de personal. De hecho, como jefe de mando, han solicitado mi presencia en el estadio en media hora. Afortunadamente, el Jefe de Aurores británico nos recordó hace unos días que tenemos un acuerdo de colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia inglés. Así que le dejo en buenas manos.

\- Sin lugar a dudas -asintió Draco por cortesía mientras dirigía a Erlander una sonrisa amistosa-. Siendo así, no quisiera hacerle perder más el tiempo, Holzer. _Guten morgen_. Y _danke_.

\- No hay de qué. Buena suerte con la ponencia, doctor -añadió el auror austriaco antes de Desaparecer.

\- No sabía que dominara usted el idioma -comentó Erlander mientras recorrían el pasillo los dos solos hasta el vestíbulo principal del hotel.

\- Y no lo hago -puntualizó Draco inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para saludar a una de sus colegas, alojada en el mismo hotel que él, cuando pasaron por la recepción-. Pero queda muy bien conocer algunas frases básicas. Ayudan a que les caigas mejor -concretó, torciendo una diminuta sonrisa.

No intercambiaron muchas más impresiones después de aquello. Abandonaron el hotel y Erlander condujo un coche oficial hasta el centro de congresos: un edificio de estilo palaciego donde ya había un característico número de personas congregadas a su alrededor. Con un simple vistazo, Draco reconoció a varias de ellas. También había personal de seguridad, y por el uniforme distinguió a varios miembros del escuadrón inglés, pero no pudo reconocer a ninguno.

Y, desde luego, ninguno era Harry.

Draco meneó negativamente la cabeza para quitarse aquella estúpida idea. Si ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer para despedirle hace dos días, cuando cogió el traslador para venir aquí, estaba convencido de que el auror habría hecho lo imposible por no formar parte del equipo de seguridad colaborador. Era hora de mirar más allá, aceptar lo que nunca sucedió y centrarse en objetivos diferentes.

Aunque la expectativa le amargara profundamente porque, Merlín, había estado _tan cerca_ de congeniar con ese pedazo de obstinado gryffindor…

\- Nunca le había tomado como un erudito. Madre mía, hay formas mejores de disfrutar de unas vacaciones…

Draco frunció al ceño mientras salía del vehículo. Erlander, quien en esos momentos le sujetaba la puerta del coche para que pudiera abandonarlo cómodamente, tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto cerca de la entrada. Por curiosidad, el rubio siguió el mismo recorrido, pero solo topó con el viceministro de ciencia mágica austriaco; un honorable mago con cientos de años y túnica ceremonial turquesa con gorro en punta. Miró en derredor; los aurores habrían tenido que invertir buena parte de sus esfuerzos en hechizos anti-muggles para ocultar un atuendo como ese.

\- Es el viceministro de ciencia anfitrión, Erlander -interrumpió Draco cerrando la puerta del automóvil tras salir. El auror le miró entonces, ligeramente avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido-. Entiendo que tenga interés por la física.

\- Disculpe, doctor Malfoy. No me estaba refiriendo al señor Burkhard, sino a un amigo que acaba de entrar en el congreso. Y tampoco pretendía insinuar que la física no fuera interesante, solo que se me hace raro con su perfil. A todo esto -añadió escrutando su reloj de pulsera-, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Por lo que he podido escuchar el poco tiempo que llevo aquí, su investigación es una de las más esperadas. Será uno de los primeros en subir al escenario.

\- Tranquilo, fingiré no haberte escuchado -bromeó Draco guiñándole un ojo al auror-. No hace falta que me hagas la pelota.

El físico pudo saludar a un par de colegas con los que se encontró antes de entrar, pero Erlander hizo un buen trabajo y no le permitió entretenerse más de lo necesario. Al parecer, "su trabajo era tan fascinante" que sería el primero en presentarlo, por lo que no podía demorarse demasiado. Así, ascendieron a través de la gran escalinata del edificio hasta llegar al salón de ponencias que la ciudad había elegido destinar al congreso. El volumen de gente esperando para ingresar en su interior era menor que el agolpado a la entrada, pues aún quedaban diez minutos para que diese comienzo la primera conferencia.

Y como sería Draco el encargado de romper el hielo, Erlander le invitó a subirse al escenario de un amplio y todavía vacío salón lleno de butacas rojas y lámparas de araña tenuemente iluminadas, en busca de un ambiente íntimo, para comenzar a organizar su investigación antes de que la multitud ocupase sus asientos.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que el slytherin no tenía demasiado que alistar, pues conocía su trabajo al dedillo. Así que una vez allí arriba, se dedicó a atusarse el pelo una segunda vez, gesto que tendía a repetir cuando estaba un poco nervioso. A fin de cuentas, aquella sería una audiencia crítica, nada que ver con las sesiones de Física para Todos que había impartido en Londres, por lo que había llegado el momento de ponerse un poco más serio.

Los primeros en cruzar las puertas del salón fue el equipo de seguridad. Los aurores austriacos se mezclaron con el refuerzo británico hasta colocarse en línea de dos al fondo, donde permanecieron de pie. Todos ellos le saludaron con una muda inclinación de cabeza al entrar, salvo Erlander, de cuyos labios pudo leer además la palabra "suerte".

Poco después fue el turno de la audiencia. Draco se recolocó la bata blanca y se atusó el pelo por tercera vez mientras iban ocupándose las hileras de butacas de delante, reservadas a eminencias en física o personajes ilustres, como el propio viceministro Burkhard, a menos de un metro del escenario y su ponente. El rubio doctor reconoció entonces a su buen amigo Kostka entre los presentes, quien se lo había pasado en grande en Londres con su absurdo Coeficiente Malfoy. Y no fue la única cara conocida que vio. De alguna forma, tener a aquellas personas, a esos amigos, infundiéndole ánimo desde la grada le trajo calma de nuevo.

Al menos hasta que tuvo que atusarse el pelo una cuarta vez. Y una quinta. _Seguidamente_.

Estaba en la segunda hilera de butacas, en la zona central, justo detrás del viceministro. Llevaba una camisa de seda blanca y una pajarita roja, y se había echado el rebelde cabello ligeramente hacia atrás con gomina que seguro debía de ser mágica porque la muggle no habría podido contener ese tupé con tamaño acierto. Estaba sexy, incluso llevando esas feas gafas redondas que, en aquel lugar, le daban hasta cierto aire de entendido. Pero Draco sabía que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que iba a escuchar y que, según la inverosímil amistad que parecía tener con el viceministro, personalidad que se había girado hacia atrás en su asiento para poder charlar brevemente con él justo en ese momento, tenía que ser el amigo que Erlander había visto a la entrada de Hofburg.

Vale, suspiró Draco, obligándose a apartar la mirada de allí en el momento en que las puertas de la sala se cerraron solas y el lugar se sumió en un denso silencio. Había llegado el momento; la grada estaba llena y los oyentes le observaban con expectación, _él_ incluido. El físico aún no entendía del todo su presencia allí y se dijo que, por si acaso, no debía ilusionarse antes de tiempo. Quizá solo había querido engatusar al viceministro austriaco por quién sabía qué, así que mejor empezar y…

Y entonces vio cómo Harry Potter le guiñaba un ojo desde su asiento y le sonreía con algo que podría ser complicidad.

 _Merlín, no_ , se dijo atusándose el pelo una vez más; no podía perder la concentración ahora, justo cuando estaba a punto de presentar uno de sus trabajos más importantes. Así que se aclaró la garganta y arrancó la presentación, apartando bruscamente la mirada de ese huracán gryffindor al que tantas ganas tenía de besar.

\- Buenos días, magos y brujas, y bienvenidos al XIX Congreso de Fís… -Oh, _¡por Salazar!_ lamentó en su fuero interno mientras trataba de ignorar la risita casi muda que se le escapó a Potter cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado aplicarse el _Sonorus_ antes de hablar-. Disculpad, fallos del directo -sonrió intentando restarle importancia al asunto tras volver a guardar la varita en el bolsillo interior de su bata-. Como decía, bienvenidos al XIX Congreso en Física Mágica. Muchos de vosotros sabéis que esta es mi primera vez aquí. Soy el doctor Draco Malfoy, experto en Física, y me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes uno de mis trabajos más ambiciosos: la encrucijada de los viajes tempo-dimensionales en primera persona o, para los nacidos de muggles, _El curioso caso de Benjamin Button_ versión extendida.

Cuando las primeras risas inundaron el salón, Draco curvó una sonrisa. No volvió a arreglarse el pelo en lo que le quedó de conferencia.

*

Aunque Draco lo intentó, concluida su ponencia, que llenó de aplausos el salón, no pudo volver a concentrarse en nada más. No con Potter a tres asientos de distancia de él. Y mira que lo intentó. Le carcomía la duda, el saber de verdad qué es lo que el auror había venido a hacer allí. Visto el poco interés que había demostrado antes de que partiera a Viena, apenas una lechuza con una escueta misiva de despedida, cabía la posibilidad de que su presencia en aquel congreso tuviera otros intereses diferentes a los que Draco secretamente esperaba.

 _De todos modos, no te hagas ilusiones_ , fue el mantra que se repitió durante las dos horas y media que duraron las conferencias hasta el descanso, momento en el que se levantó antes de que Harry lo hiciera -su asiento estaba más cerca de la salida- y se escabulló a los lavabos más cercanos. No estaba huyendo, se dijo, es que se meaba como un demonio. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que le preocupaba un poco descubrir que el motivo de la presencia de Potter allí no fuera el deseado por él.

Se secó las manos con una de las toallas disponibles y se dirigió hacia la puerta justo cuando esta se abría para él. Draco brincó, no esperando la irrupción de nadie, y mucho menos la suya.

\- ¡Potter! - _como te atuses el pelo otra vez te corto la mano_ , le dijo una maléfica vocecilla a Draco en su cabeza-. ¿Disfrutando de la fís…?

\- Hola, Malfoy, perdona que te interrumpa. Sujeta esto -se adelantó el auror aparentemente apurado, y le pasó los gruesos libros que llevaba en la mano mientras, ignorándole, se dirigía al urinario más cercano. El rubio escuchó el sonido que hizo al bajarse la bragueta-. Uf… pensaba que no aguantaba. Cuando os ponéis serios, ¿siempre hacéis ponencias tan largas?

Draco parpadeó, recolocándose sobre los brazos el par de libros que Potter había puesto a su cargo sin preguntarle si le apetecía primero. Merlín, pesaban un montón. ¿A quién coño estaba leyendo el auror? ¿Al Ken Follet del mundo mágico? – Esta no es una clase para principiantes, Potter. ¿Quién te engañó para venir aquí? ¿Granger te ha prometido un kit de mantenimiento de escobas si asistías?

\- De hecho, ya me lo regaló una Navidad -le confesó el moreno tras darle a la bomba de agua y subirse la bragueta. Le miró ligeramente antes de dirigirse al lavamanos-. Digamos que estoy de… vacaciones, por decirlo así -explicó mientras se frotaba las manos con jabón-. Y pensé que, ya que había empezado con todo esto de la física, no me iba a venir mal seguir culturizándome un poco. No todo tiene que ser playa y cervezas, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió, sin saber qué más decir. Bastante era luchar con las ganas irrefrenables que tenía de meter a Potter al cubículo de al lado y cumplir esa fantasía que le susurró una vez mientras tomaban un café. Pero de repente el auror estaba frente a él, sonriéndole, y Draco se olvidó hasta de cómo respirar. Estaba guapo el muy condenado, más de lo habitual, que ya era decir.

\- Otra cosa, ¿podrías devolverme luego los libros? ¿Al final de la ponencia? -comentó para estupor del físico, quien contempló con el ceño fruncido al moreno agarrando el manillar de la puerta para salir-. Creo que tienes la obligación moral de cuidar de ellos por mí; pesan un huevo, ¿lo sabías? Así que espero una dedicatoria a la altura. Por cierto, has estado fantástico en el escenario. No he entendido una mierda de lo que has contado, pero haberte visto expresarte así, con tanta ilusión… ha sido un placer. Te veo luego -solo dijo antes de desaparecer y antes de que a él le diese tiempo de replicar nada.

Pero ¿qué cojones…? Draco fijó su atención en los libros que Potter le había pasado y casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca. Eran 'Física mágica para magos, brujas y hasta muggles' y su reciente 'La encrucijada de los viajes tempo-dimensionales en primera persona'. Los libros que él mismo había escrito. Y más que eso, descubrió pasando al azar algunas de sus páginas: estaban llenas de anotaciones en los márgenes, que delataban que Potter no solo los había (intentado) leer, sino que había puesto su mayor empeño en tratar de comprenderlos. _Aunque con peor acierto_ , sonrió tras leer "preguntar este sinsentido a Hermione" al final de un párrafo que había rodeado con un círculo. Por supuesto, no los había terminado -las últimas 150 páginas de su último volumen no tenían una sola anotación-, pero Draco agradeció el esfuerzo pues solo había tenido un par de días para aquella ardua tarea.

 _Merlín_ … sonrió el slytherin mientras sacaba su pluma portable del bolsillo de su bata, Potter sabía cómo enamorarle.

*

\- No es la dedicatoria que esperaba, pero nunca digo que no a una buena comida -respondió Potter a la salida de Hofburg tras leer el escueto "¿Te apetecería venir a cenar conmigo?" sobre la firma-. Solo dame un segundo para despedirme apropiadamente del viceministro; sin su amabilidad yo no estaría aquí hoy -admitió, alzando ambas cejas antes de acercarse al político, quien charlaba con otras personalidades afines al partido a varios metros de ellos.

Draco miró su reloj: eran las seis de la tarde y la luz del día comenzaba a apagarse. Hacía algo de frío, pensó abotonándose un poco más su abrigo de invierno beige. Entonces vio a Erlander alzándole ambos pulgares antes de ponerse en fila junto al resto de los aurores, listos para escoltar a la mayoría de los presentes; a aquellos que, al contrario de Draco, habían aceptado el ofrecimiento de regresar directamente al hotel para descansar. También saludó a varios colegas, quienes alabaron entusiasmadamente su investigación, y Draco les devolvió el cumplido y no por cortesía; aquel congreso había tenido un nivel muy grande, y el físico esperaba poder regresar a Viena otro año para repetir la experiencia.

\- Ya estoy -pero a corto plazo tenía otros planes, pensó cuando Potter volvió a estar frente a él, con esos gruesos tomos en las manos que ahora sabía que le pertenecían, firmados por él. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por el frío y el tupé se le había medio desvanecido por el viento. Estaba, simplemente, _irresistible_ -. ¿Y ya sabes a dónde vamos a ir?

Draco sonrió a modo de disculpa; había tenido tantas ganas de pasar más tiempo con Potter que la invitación le había salido sola, pero en realidad… - Si te digo la verdad esta es mi primera vez en Viena. No conozco la zona, así que perdona si acabamos en un local de mala muerte.

\- Qué suerte entonces que yo sí haya estado aquí varias veces velando por la seguridad de este mismo congreso, ¿eh? -le pinchó Harry, sonriéndole de lado. Entonces lanzó un hechizo no verbal y sus libros tomaron el tamaño de una goma de borrar, perfecto para que cupieran en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Tendremos que pedir un taxi, el restaurante al que iremos está en la parte muggle de la ciudad, pero te va a encantar.

El 'Plachutta Wollzeile', como leyó Draco en el letrero, era un establecimiento de comida tradicional con la fachada blanca y verde pino, y un interior acogedor a base de madera suave, manteles blancos y velas encendidas. A esas horas había gente cenando ya, pero no la suficiente como para que el ambiente pecara de asfixiante. Al físico le maravilló, sí.

\- Tienes que probar el tafelspitz -le indicó Harry después elegir el vino que los acompañaría en la cena-. Es típico en Viena.

Draco cerró entonces la carta de menú y la dejó a un lado de la mesa. – Me fio. Elige por mí. Me vale con que la comida sea la mitad de buena que la compañía.

Le gustó que el hombre frente a él se sonrojara por algo más que frío. – Bueno, todavía no sé exactamente cómo de buena te parece esa compañía… -pero qué bonito se ponía cuando le rehuía la mirada… no pudo evitar sonreír Draco, su seguridad creciendo por momentos.

\- ¿Y a ti? -pinchó el físico esperando que Harry, como buen gryffindor, le echara valor el primero.

Y lo hizo. Justo después de respirar profundamente una vez. Draco tragó saliva cuando el auror le miró a los ojos. -Mira, igual te parece una locura. Y seguramente salgas corriendo de aquí. Bueno, espero que no, pero…

\- _Harry_ , cielo, al grano -alentó Draco, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

\- La verdad es que no estoy de vacaciones -confesó el moreno-. He pedido una excedencia de un año porque… bueno, me gustas y quisiera que pudiéramos conocernos más. Y como tú tienes tu vida en América, había pensado que, si te apetece, yo podría…

\- ¿Venir conmigo? ¿ _A Nueva York_? -concluyó Draco, pasmado con la revelación. _Merlín, eso sí es tener valor_ , pensó.

\- Ya me imaginaba. Sí, esa era la idea. Pero mejor déjalo, ya decía que te iba a parecer una locura. Lo mejor será que lo dejemos estar. Y, más adelante, cuando vuelvas de visita a Londres, si quieres quedar y… -añadió Potter, su sonrojo aumentando por momentos tras interpretar erróneamente su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -se apresuró a corregir el slytherin, llamando la atención de algunos de los comensales, que giraron sus cabezas en su dirección-. Disculpen… -agregó Draco, volviendo a centrar su atención en Harry, que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-. Me ha pillado desprevenido, solo eso. Harry, lo de proponerme venir conmigo a Nueva York es lo más bonito que… Merlín, si estuviéramos en mi habitación de hotel ya estaría haciéndote el amor otra vez -le aseguró, suavizando el tono de voz para no despertar el interés del resto, y esbozando una media sonrisa sincera que calmó la expresión de su acompañante.

\- Así que… ¿lo intentamos? Te parece bien, ¿no?

A Draco le parecía maravilloso, pero no era nada justo con Harry. – Claro que me encantaría intentar algo contigo porque es evidente que lo que siento por ti va más allá de lo sexual, Harry. Pero no voy a dejar que sacrifiques tu trabajo por mí. Déjame pensar en algo, ¿vale? -añadió al ver que el moreno iba a replicar.

En ese momento el camarero se acercó a la mesa para recoger los pedidos y entonces cambió el tema de conversación. Hablaron, entre otras cosas, de la aparente amistad de Harry con el viceministro de ciencia austriaco, al que había conocido tras su primera incursión a Hofburg como encargado de la seguridad del equipo británico. Resultaba que Burkhard era algo así como el Slughorn de Viena, al que le gustaba rodearse de _celebridades_. "Así que sí, me he aprovechado un poco por una vez de ser quien soy para estar hoy aquí ", confesó el auror, "El aforo es bastante apretado en este tipo de congresos, por lo que he podido ver; solo vais los que exponéis, gente puesta en el tema y representantes políticos".

E, incluso, Draco también compartió de dónde le venía esa fascinación por la física:

\- Te vas a reír -le previno, soltando una pequeña risita, algo afectado ya por el vino-, pero es culpa tuya.

\- ¿Mía? -se sorprendió el auror-. Te recuerdo que ya he demostrado ser una de las personas más obtusas en la materia. Y sabes que he intentado comprenderla.

\- Doy por hecho que no has olvidado el día en que _mi varita_ destruyó a Voldemort con un simple _Expelliarmus_.

\- Dicho así parece que yo no hice nada -comentó Harry sacándole la lengua a modo de burla.

\- El caso es que -continuó Draco sin dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa boba que irremediablemente no estaba consiguiendo borrar de su cara en toda la cena-, aunque no quiero quitarte mérito, esa red de flujo mágico que conectó "tu varita" con la suya hizo posible que un hechizo de desarme básico pudiera vencer al mortal _Avada_. Y según investigué más adelante, movido por la curiosidad, aprendí que esa conexión iba mucho más allá que una simple coincidencia de plumas de ave fénix: era _física_ , Harry, física mágica. Y podían darse más casos.

Y así fue cómo, siguió explicándole Draco, descubrió que también cuestiones como la forma física de un mago, así como su estado de ánimo en momentos puntuales, repercutía tanto en la calidad de los hechizos que lanzaba como en la variedad de los mismos. Y ese era el motivo por el que alguien que ha tenido una vida triste no puede invocar un _Patronus_ ; o quien nunca haya odiado de verdad jamás estaría capacitado para doblegar a nadie con un _Cruciatus_.

Pero la base de su investigación antes de matricularse en el ala mágica de la Universidad de Cambridge para estudiar su Maestría en Física, se centró en los libros de historia y en esa conexión de varitas que permitió al niño que tenía delante seguir sobreviviendo. E, incluso, a través de esas fotografías en movimiento que ilustraban los tomos de narraban el nuevo siglo sin Voldemort, descubrió que aquellos ojos verdes tenían el poder de cautivarle.

\- Vale, hasta aquí -le cortó Harry, visiblemente avergonzado, mientras terminaba de un trago lo que le quedaba de vino.

Draco soltó una risita, pero aceptó la brusca interrupción. - Te pone nervioso que te diga _cuánto_ te deseo, ¿mmm?

\- Llevo _nervioso_ desde los entremeses, idiota. Si sabes a lo que me refiero -le admitió Harry mirando en derredor en busca de algo o de alguien a quien finalmente encontró. Levantó la mano. -Disculpe, señor, ¿nos podría traer la cuenta?

\- Gracias a Merlín. Empezaba a pensar que no la pedirías nunca -le picó el rubio, torciendo una sonrisa.

Después de aquello, acabaron en la suite de Draco en el Steigenberger.

– Es bonita. La habitación.

Draco arqueó una ceja mientras dejaba el maletín que había llevado al congreso y a la cena de después sobre el sofá, contemplando la curiosa expresión grabada en el rostro del otro hombre mientras apreciaba el dormitorio. – Pues verás la cama –solo se le ocurrió decir. Sus deseos por volver a hacer suyo al auror nublando su capacidad para interesarse en nada más.

Funcionó porque Harry, _maravillosamente_ , también sentía lo mismo; se quitó la americana del traje, dejándola junto al maletín, y comenzó a acercarse a él mientras iba desabotonando los puños de su camisa. Draco sonrió receptivo, sentándose a orillas de la cama con las piernas separadas, definiendo el hueco en el que esperaba que se situara el auror, como, efectivamente, hizo. –Nunca me habían follado con tantas ganas como lo hiciste tú la otra vez – le confesó este al llegar a él, dejando que le desabrochara la bragueta del pantalón mientras él hacía lo propio con los botones de su camisa.

– Es que soy muy bueno follando -reconoció Draco, deslizando el pantalón de su compañero suavemente hacia abajo, hasta que quedó hecho un amasijo de arrugas a los pies de su (ex)portador.

Harry soltó un ronquido de risa. Lo peor (o mejor, bien mirado) es que el engreído tenía razón. –¿Y cómo vas a hacérmelo esta noche, uhm? –suspiró, cerrando los ojos y echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás porque Draco acababa de meter su mano bajo el bóxer y sacado a relucir su palpitante erección–. Oh, _Draco_ …–gimió cuando el otro hombre no se anduvo con rodeos y comenzó a explorarle con la boca-. Tenías muchas ganas, ¿eh? todavía sigues vestido… -jadeó, con su camisa completamente desabrochada ya, la cual se fue deslizando por sus hombros a medida que el físico fue devorándole más profundo.

El auror se asió con ambas manos al cabello rubio de su compañero, acariciándole, tirando de él a medida que Draco se lo tragaba más y más, cada vez más rápido, y llenaba de saliva cada centímetro de su polla, que fue haciéndose paulatinamente más grande en su boca. -Joder… -suspiró Harry, empujándose más dentro del otro hombre, ayudando a este a devorarlo cada vez un poco más, hasta que su rubio cabello chocó contra su bajo vientre, haciéndole cosquillas-. Por Dios, _sí_.

Sin liberarlo ni por un segundo, Draco subió las manos desde los muslos del auror, a los que se había estado asiendo, hasta sus nalgas, que acunó gustosamente mientras un dedo juguetón se colaba entre ellas en busca de su hendidura, enterrándose en ella cuando la encontró. Despacio, para que Harry no se agitara, aunque el auror estaba tan concentrado en la mamada que estaba recibiendo que ni se dio por aludido cuando el físico enterró el segundo e incluso el tercer dedo en su trasero. Al menos, hasta que tocó su próstata y Harry comenzó a gemir y a no saber si moverse hacia atrás para sentir más de esos dedos o seguir hacia delante, penetrándose más en la boca de Draco.

Draco sonrió con la polla del auror aún en la boca cuando el hombre comenzó a moverse indiscriminadamente en ambas direcciones para tratar de embriagarse más de ambas sensaciones, agasajando sus oídos con sonidos de lo más sucios. Así que le dilató encantado, sin prisa, mientras seguía tragándose ese sabor almizclado que salía sin parar de su polla. Era tan delicioso… no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se concentraba en ese sabor tan masculino, tan sexy y tan de Harry que estaba volviéndole loco.

\- Dra-Draco, _fóllame ahora_ -escuchó sin embargo entre suspiros, interrumpiendo la línea de sus pensamientos-. Te quiero dentro. No aguanto más.

 _Por una vez, no voy a hacerme de rogar_ , cedió Draco, pues él también estaba ardiendo de necesidad por volver a rodearse del _apretado_ calor de Harry, que tanto había anhelado cada noche en su solitario dormitorio. Así que retiró los dedos de su interior, ganándose un gruñido de insatisfacción por parte del moreno al sentirse vacío de nuevo, el cual se acrecentó cuando también liberó su polla para ponerse de pie, bajarse la bragueta casi con urgencia y empujar los pantalones y la ropa interior a no le importaba qué parte del suelo.

\- No voy a necesitar ni lubricante -le aseguró, ronco, mientras abrazaba al auror por detrás para que pudiera sentir su palpitante excitación, que acomodó justo en la grieta de su trasero-. Mira cómo me tienes… vas a conseguir que me corra ya -le jadeó en el oído, haciendo a Harry gemir y moverse contra su erección, alentándole a penetrarle de una buena vez.

Y eso hizo. Deshizo el abrazo y ancló las manos a las caderas del auror antes de doblarlo por la mitad e inclinarlo sobre el cochón, dejándole completamente expuesto y abierto para él. Ante semejante vista, Draco se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para no terminar antes de tiempo, algo que Harry seguro no le perdonaría tan fácilmente. No ahora, cuando no dejaba de suspirarle que _por favor se lo follara ya_. Así que, a ciegas, situó el glande contra la dilatada hendidura de su amante y empezó a empujar; la humedad de la punta haciendo las veces de lubricante. Escuchó a Harry coger aire mientras él avanzaba despacio, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que quedó completamente enterrado en su interior.

\- Uff… así. Sigue _jodiéndome_ , Draco. No pares ahora -escuchó que este le pedía con lascivia, removiendo la pelvis ligeramente hacia fuera, liberando parte de su hombría con el movimiento, y regresando seguidamente atrás, tragándosela de nuevo.

Esa imagen fue más de lo que el rubio pudo soportar antes de perder el control y comenzar a moverse agresivamente contra el culo ~~abierto~~ _completamente_ _lleno_ de su compañero, inundando la habitación del golpe de la carne contra la carne, el que provocaba Draco al follarse a Harry bien fuerte mientras le amarraba de las caderas. Ese plof-plof que hizo al auror abandonarse al gemido y a pedir "más, Draco, más…" mientras llevaba una mano a su propia erección y empezaba a acariciarse al ritmo en que le estaban penetrando. Y Draco le dio _más_ , aunque parecía imposible, pese a que sabía que a Harry le saldrían moratones en la cintura por la mañana y que seguramente no podría moverse en todo el fin de semana. Su polla continuó moviéndose con energía dentro y fuera del culo del hombre del que estaba enamorado, amenazando los muelles de la cama sobre la que volvería a follarse a Harry por la mañana.

Y así, entre esa orgía de sonidos y la deliciosa hombría del rubio golpeando dentro de su trasero, el auror se corrió con un grito, derramándose en su propia mano con Draco aún penetrándole sin parar hasta que le sintió segundos después, caliente e intenso, exprimiéndose en su interior, impulsado por lo apretado que se había quedado él mientras le poseía el orgasmo.

Luego Draco cayó sobre su espalda, tan sudoroso como él, y le besó en el hombro antes de abandonar su entrada, por la que seguidamente resbaló una lágrima de semen que solo podía pertenecer a él. Jadeando, Harry se incorporó con dificultad, sintiendo cómo escurría más semen entre sus muslos. Merlín, suspiró, lo que acababan de tener había sido _tan_ caliente... Tal vez hasta necesitara un bastón para moverse mañana, pensó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras se metía con cuidado en la cama que el slytherin había abierto para los dos.

\- ¿Todo bien, Harry? -quiso saber Draco, no pudiendo esconder la preocupación de su rostro, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su amante con el brazo para que este se acurrucara sobre él-. Creo que me he entusiasmado demasiado…

\- Para nada -le sonrió el auror con los ojos ya cerrados tras haber encontrado la postura sobre el hombro de este, dejándose llevar por una extraña sensación de paz-. Es bueno que me duela el culo de vez en cuando; me recuerda lo que tuve y, mejor, _con quién_ lo tuve. Y, joder, Draco, _has_ sido _increíble_. Follas como un puto dios.

Escuchar la risita complacida del físico fue música para sus oídos. -No todo el mérito ha sido mío, ¿no? Bueno, hora de descansar -alentó, empezando a acariciar distraídamente la espalda del moreno de arriba a abajo.

\- No pienso dejarte ir -le confesó el auror de repente, con voz aletargada, signo inequívoco de que se estaba quedando dormido-. Así que ya puedes apañártelas en Londres o te aseguro que no podrás impedir que coja el traslador a América.

Draco se quedó mirándole, embobado, y sin aire en los pulmones. Merlín, _Harry_. Tendría que intentar algo, se dijo, pero en aquellos momentos lo más importante era que su compañero pudiera dormir bien. –No te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo duerme -le despidió, depositando un casto beso sobre su frente mientras pensaba que él nunca había sido del tipo romántico, pero le salía ser cariñoso con Harry.

Cuando el moreno despertó ya era de día. Y debía de ser bastante tarde, dedujo confundido al encontrarse a Draco ya vestido y en mitad de la escritura de una larga carta. Estaba muy guapo, reconoció Harry esbozando una media sonrisa, con esa camisa azul cielo y los pantalones blancos con mocasines marrones.

\- Buenos días, auror Potter. Espero no haberle despertado… -saludó el físico sin levantar la vista de la misiva en la que parecía estar tan concentrado.

\- Oh, no -le aseguró este, incorporándose suavemente sobre el colchón, frunciendo el ceño un poco cuando sintió un pinchazo en el trasero. Se pasó una mano por los ojos y buscó un reloj por la habitación-. ¿Qué hora es? -cuestionó al no dar con ninguno.

\- Las… -Draco escrutó su reloj de pulsera- diez y media de la mañana.

Harry le miró con desconcierto - ¿A qué hora nos dormimos ayer?

Draco se encogió de hombros. -No podría jurártelo, pero diría que antes de medianoche -y entonces, por fin, le miró, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa resabiada que a Harry le ponía a cien-. Me parece que al fin encontró la _química_ que tanto le recetaba la psicobruja del insomnio, ¿eh, auror Potter?

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo? -preguntó Harry otorgando al no poder dejar de sonreír, forzando no obstante un cambio de tema para no empezar a sonrojarse de tan buena mañana.

\- Una petición de plaza para impartir física avanzada en el ala mágica de la Universidad de Cambridge. No puedo prometerte que me la vayan a dar -se apresuró a decir al ver que Harry iba a replicar-, pero digamos que no eres el único que tiene amigos influyentes para que le hagan favores de vez en cuando.

\- Pero, ¿y la investigación? –concretó el auror, tratando de mantener a ralla un ramalazo repentino de emoción-. ¿No tienes a tu equipo en Nueva York?

\- Podré gestionarme con dos visitas mensuales -le sonrió Draco, descendiendo su mirada un segundo más para estampar su firma en el manuscrito-. Bueno, esto ya está -añadió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la cama en la que Harry seguía semi acostado mientras se desabotonaba la camisa-. Ahora vamos a aprovechar que has tenido un sueño reparador y que sigues _deliciosamente_ desnudo, para follar otra vez.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos entonces y se incorporó un poco más. -Ey, espera, tigre -advirtió después de que Draco terminara de arrojar su camisa sobre una butaca que había junto a la cama-. Me alucinó lo de ayer y por supuesto que quiero repetirlo, pero… -suspiró- eres _tan intenso_ cuando follas, que me encanta, pero me has dejado sin energía -reconoció cuando un Draco ya en bóxers se subió a la cama y empezaba a recolocarse entre sus piernas-. Si me das una hora para recupe…

\- Potter, Potter, Potter -el auror tragó saliva. Draco había vuelto a ponerle esa mirada y esa sonrisa depredadoras-. Primera ley de la termodinámica: la energía no se crea ni se destruye. _Solo_ se transforma, así que _no he podido dejarte sin ella_ , amor.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa. Debió de haber sabido que salir con un físico no iba a ser tan buena idea.

**FIN**

[1] 3ª Ley de Newton. Toda acción genera una reacción. No hay efecto sin causa.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué voy a decir, ¡adoro los finales felices! Espero que os haya gustado <3


End file.
